need_for_speed_no_limitsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mercedes-AMG GT
The Mercedes-AMG GT is a 2-door grand tourer manufactured by the AMG division of Mercedes-Benz and is the first car from AMG to be launched under the new Mercedes-AMG sub-brand. It's the successor to the SLS AMG. Summary The Mercedes-AMG GT is added to the game in patch 1.0.11 along with the Ferrari 458 Italia and the McLaren 650S. It has a starting PR of 583, a maximum PR of 937 and a final PR of 1031 (with all 12 tuning points applied). A Lunar New Year version of the AMG GT was released along with the Jaguar F-Type R for the Year of the Monkey special event. It features a unique Monkey Year paint job and a stage 6 bodykit, it cannot be visually modified. Performance The AMG GT sports overall balanced performance, with average top speed, acceptable acceleration and responsive handling. It's nitro state is the highest among the three. Launching the AMG GT is relatively easy as the player needs to maintain an engine speed of 7,000-9,000 RPM to launch the car perfectly. A drawback of the AMG GT is its below average acceleration state at max, which is notably lower than those of similarly ranked sports cars. This can put the AMG GT at a disadvantage on shorter race tracks that demand swiftness. The Lunar New Year version of the car sports identical performance to the original version. Usage Regular Version Overall, the AMG GT is a decent choice for new players hoping to obtain a powerful and stylish sports car. Although it's considered more practical to save up resources for the more competitive Nissan GT-R. In terms of Car Series, the AMG GT is usable in two of them: Autobahn Overdrive (along with the Porsche 911 Carrera and the BMW M4 F82) and Mercedes Sprint (along with the SLK 55 AMG). In Blackridge Rivals, a fully upgraded and tuned AMG GT can be very competitive and can easily reach Icon I level without much trouble. However, it's advised to move on to a more powerful car like the Nissan GT-R R35, the McLaren 650S or the Koenigsegg CCX. Lunar New Year Version The Lunar New Year version of the AMG GT is merely a collector's item, the fact that it has no performance strong points over its regular version and that it can only be obtained by spending gold or real-world money makes it extremely impractical. The Lunar New Year AMG GT is featured in the Car Series Lunar Rides, along with the Jaguar F-Type R. In terms of completing the car series, the Jaguar is a far more practical choice as it can be won for free. Availability Blueprints for the regular Mercedes-AMG GT can be obtained at Chapter 12: Dead Ahead by racing Frank. Other rewards for this race include cash and fuses. Blueprints for both versions it can also be obtained from crates at the loading docks or from the Black Market (gold only). Customization Compared to other sports cars, the AMG GT has relatively limited customization options. It has two bodykits available (both made by Raijin), the first one is based off the Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Black Series while the second one is inspired by the SLS AMG GT3. Stock Color Scheme * Body: Honey Yellow Metallic * Rims: Black Gloss * Callipers: Silver * Windows: Standard Notable Owners * Frank owns a visually stock Mercedes-AMG GT. * Slade also owns a visually stock AMG GT. * Swamp Rat drives an AMG GT in the Tidal Run special event, this AMG GT is also visually stock. * Tej owns a green Mercedes-AMG GT which he names the "Green Machine", he claims that it has "all of nature's power behind it", hinting that he may be powering it with biofuel. Trivia * The air brake on the AMG GT is kept permanently down due to game limitations. * The AMG GT has also appeared in Need for Speed (2015) and Need for Speed Payback. * After the Lights, Camera, Traction! update, the Mercedes-AMG GT was incorrectly renamed "Mercedes-Benz GT". Category:Sports Category:German Cars Category:Cars